Hold Onto Her Forever
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: [The Italian Job] Whilst in Venice, Charlie and Stella watch the sunrise, and Charlie has an important question for Stella. Previously called the Proposal. Deals with Stella and Charlie's engangement and onwards. COMPLETED
1. The Proposal

**This is just a one shot that came to me when I woke up this morning. It's too early for revision, and Will and Grace is on, so I thought I'd start my Tuesday with a little bit of writing. Hope you all like it!**

**Sam**

**xx**

Three months had passed, and things could hardly be better for the guys. Handsome Rob had his Aston Martin; Lyle, well, Napster, had his stereo that could blow women's clothes off at full volume, and he got on the cover of Wired magazine; Left-ear had his second home in the south of Spain complete with a room just for his shoes, and a man to clean them for him; and Charlie, well, Charlie got the girl.

He and Stella had been together for the whole three months. They had put their share of the gold together, even though Stella had insisted that she didn't need that much when they were sharing it out, she wasn't in it for the gold. With the money it gave them, they had a house in L.A, as well as a second, smaller home, in Venice, where they inteded to go when they got sick of the bustle of Los Angeles. When shopping for it, Stella had fallen in love with it straight away, which was enough for Charlie; it sat upon a hill which overlooked the whole city, and had a balcony which was large enough to rival the terrace out the back. The open fireplace in the living room was working, and after half an hour of looking around, they had brought it.

It was their first time over at the house, seeing as they fancied a break away from the city. Venice, although being a city, had a special charm to them both. Standing at the window in the bedroom, Stella pulled open the curtains and looked down at the city before them. The sun was just rising, creating a beautiful orange glow over the city. She smiled, tugging the shirt closer around her to fight off the early morning chill coming in through the open window.

"Good morning." Charlie muttered, wrapping his arms around her.

She noticed that he wasn't wearing anything on his chest, and had either come over half way through dressing or just simply stopped at his trousers. "Where's your shirt?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't know." He replied playfully. "I think its the one you're wearing."

She laughed, and leaned back against him, still staring out the window. "It's beautiful isn't it." She observed.

"Yeah you are." He said quietly, as from where he was standing besider her he was speaking directly to her ear.

She felt like blushing, but she had grown used to comments like that from Charlie now. He was as devoted to her as he was to getting his revenge on Steve and getting the gold back, which was saying a lot. Handsome Rob though it was strange that Charlie had spent so little money on luxuries for himself, but was always bringing home gifts for Stella, spoiling her with embarassing displays of flowers sent to her in public places, usually at work. She still owned the lock and safe shop down in Los Angeles. It wasn't for the money, but instead she kept it open in tribute to John Bridger, her father who had owned it before her. He hardly ever brought her jewellery though, seeing as she didn't wear much of it, and had been given an extensive supply from John.

"I was talking about the city." She told him.

"I wasn't." He whispered lovingly.

She turned around and kissed him, her arms winding around his neck. Charlie kept one arm on her waist, and the other snaked up her back and rested his fingers on the back of his neck. Pulling away from kissed like this one was always hard for them both; but Stella pulled away after a few minutes because she knew that there were people walking around down below their house, and she didn't want to give the locals too much of a show. Charlie seemingly had the same idea.

"Stella," Charlie muttered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I-uh.."

Nervous Charlie was a side to him she hadn't seen before. His eyes were shifting everywhere except her, and everytime he met her gaze, he looked away immediately. Stella frowned. What was going on? She put a hand on his cheek, and moved his face so he was looking at her again. "Charlie?" She asked him again. "What's wrong?"

When she put her hand over his face, he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. "Stella, I want to ask you something." He told her, she could feel him slightly moving against her hand, trying to look away but forcing himself to focus on her.

"Ok." She said, slightly confused. "Ask away."

"Well, I-, uh, I, um."

Stella smiled. "Charlie, what are you going on about?" She said with a small laugh.

"Hey," He said with a nervous laugh. "Don't laugh at me, I've been psyching myself up for days to do this. And now I can't remember what I was gonig to say, so I have to improvise."

Stella started to feel anxious, wondering if what he was going to ask her was the same thing that she had thought of when he had said that. "Ok," She replied simply.

"Right, here goes." He started. _Come on Charlie...deep breath...you can do this...3...2...1... _"Stella, I love you." He waited a moment, watching her smile. It was the first time that he had seriously said that he loved her, and from the happy look on her face, he wondered whether he should just leave it there. _No, thats just being stupid. _ She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Wait, I'm still going." He said with a smile. "I love you." He repeated. "So much that I when I'm not with you, I can't stop thinking about you, and when I am with you, you're the only thing I see and hear. And I like it. You're the only person I want to think about, and when we're together, every second is fantastic. I want to spend every minute I have with you, Stella. I love you." Now that he had said it once, he couldn't stop saying it. "Now, I know that you don't wear much jewellery, and I know that when it does come to sparkly things, I don't have the best taste, but I was wondering if you might wear this."

He opened his hand, revealing a diamond and pink sapphire cluster ring. She looked down it with wide eyes, she knew that pink sapphires were both hard to come by and extremely expensive. "Charlie, it's beautiful." She whispered with shining eyes.

"Wait, I have to do this properly." He said, almost to himself. He closed his hand again, shielding the ring frome veiw. Taking a deep breath, Charlie bend down to the floor, getting on one knee. Stella gasped quietly, knowing what he was doing. "Stella, I might not be the most dependable man in the world, but I want to change that, for you. I love you more than I can say. Will you marry me?"

Charlie watched Stella as she wiped underneath her eye. He kept a hopeful expression on his face, but was inwardly worried. _Oh god I've made her cry, that can't be good. _But she was still smiling, and wasted no time at all before getting on her own knees and flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you too Charlie." She said happily. "Of course I'll marry you."

They both laughed, and Charlie put the ring on her finger. She looked down at it. "And you think you don't have taste?" She asked. "It's beautiful." She kissed him again, this time, she didn't worry about the onlookers who may have a veiw of them, as they were sheilded by the balcony wall.

"Does this mean I can have my shirt back?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"No, it means I get to keep it." She replied playfully. "You'll have to get another one."

Charlie laughed, and then remembered, "Handsome owes me a hundred bucks." He said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Stella inquired.

"Yeah. When I told him a few weeks back that I was going to propse to you he bet me a hundred bucks that I wouldn't go through with it."

Stella laughed. "So everyone knew about this?"

"Basically." Charlie revealed. "I hope you know that everyone thinks I'm insane now." He pointed out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him, and kissed him again.


	2. Lunchtime Visits

**This was originally a one-shot, but seeing as I had a few more ideas along the same track, I decided to continue it. The title has been changed from the Proposal (which is now the title of the first chapter) to Hold Onto Her Forever (the wise words of John Bridger)  
Sam**

**xx**

Stella sat at her desk at work, desperately distracted. All day she had been thinking about Charlie, which was very nice considering they had been engaged for a week now, but also rather annoying, as she had quite a lot of work to be doing. She was meant to be filling in an assessment form for a new prototype of safe, but she found herself tapping her pen on the table and staring at the enormous bunch of white lillies that stood beside her on the desk, sent to her a while ago. Her secretary, Alice, came in with some coffee for her an hour into her paperwork, and laughed when she saw her. She was good friends with Stella, and knew all about hers and Charlie's engagement.

"So, you've been sitting here for an hour, and all you can say about the safe is that that glass pane behind the door needs to be thicker." Alice observed, handing Stella the mug of coffee.

"Pretty much." Stella said with a smile.

"You don't have to do it." Alice said. "You have enough money to keep this place going and to take plenty of time away, you know. All you have to do is hire more people."

Alice was under the impression that Stella's sudden fortune had come from inheritance, which, in a way, it had. What was now her share of the gold would have originally been her father's share, so she wasn't lying entirely when she told Alice it was inheritance money from her father. Stella wished she could do what Alice suggested, but she had mixed feelings about employing other people, in case they weren't up the standard that people expected from those already working for her company.

"You know me, Alice, I love work." She said with a smile.

"Yes, I do know you Stella, and I know that that's not the only thing you love." She said, taking a seat opposite her at the desk. "I say its about time for a break." She said, glancing over her shoulder at the clock.

"Me too." Stella agreed, pushing the paperwork to one side and resting her forearms on the desk.

"I still can't believe how lucky you are." Alice said awefully.

Stella laughed, it had been like this ever since her and Charlie had come back from Venice.

"First of all, you buy a house in Venice, on of the most romantic cities in the world. Then, he buys you a ring with the most rare and expensive gems in the world on it, he takes you out to the most expensive resturant in the city and watched the sunrise with you, and on top of all this, he gets down on one knee!" She said in mock jealousy. "If I could get my Chris to take a leaf out his book-"

Alice's boyfriend, Chris, wasn't the most romantic man in the world. His idea of a romantic night out was going for a kebab and for staying in there had to be a football game on.

Alice's last sentance was interrupted by the bell that sounded when someone opened the door to the shop. Alice stood up. "I'll see to that, you stay here." She said when she saw Stella standing up. She disappeared out of Stella's office.

Alice was met with a handsome man with dark hair, wearing a red shirt and leather jacket with dark pants. "Good morning, Charlie." She greeted.

"Hi Alice is -"

"She's in her office." Alice said, going back to her own desk to give the couple privacy. Charlie went through the door into the corridor which led to Stella's office. He saw her looking down at the papers whe was filling in, and smiled when he saw the buch of lillies beside her. Their strong, but lovely, scent had already filled the room and Stella was smiling to herself distractedly as she wrote.

"You know, it's really too nice a day to be stuck in here, don't you think?" He said to announce his arrival.

She looked up at the all to familiar voice, and grinned at him. "Hey." She said, getting up from her chair and walking over to him. She kissed him deeply and he used one hand to push the door behind him shut. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you'd had lunch yet." He said honestly, wrapping his arms around her waist so she was pulled close to him.

"Not yet." She told him.

"Good, me neither." He said with a smile. "Want to go grab some food, go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sounds brilliant." She said, kissing him again. "Which reminds me," She started. "I had an embarassingly large display of flowers this morning." She told him, even though she knew full well that she sent him.

Charlie sighed dramatically, and she laughed. "Oh no." He said sarcastically. "Not another secret admirer I have to get rid of." She hit him gently but playfully on the chest. "I couldn't help myself." Charlie said to her. "They were too iressitable." He kissed her, getting into a habit of becoming addicted to her lips. "Speaking of iressitable.."

"Charlie are you trying to secude me?" She asked, faking a suprised tone.

"Is it working?" He asked, a thoughful expression on his face.

"You'll find out after lunch." She teased. Going over to her desk and grabbing her bag, she walked out of the office with Charlie, hand in hand. Giving Alice the rest of the day off, she closed the shop early to go home with Charlie after lunch.


	3. One Hour To Go

**Oh yes, I love Charlie in that outfit ;) very very very droolworthy. This chapter is moving on a bit, and is set at Christmas. Thank you very very much for my reviews! I love them as much as I love the reviewers! Some people have gambling problems, but I think I have a problem with my like of Charlie's outfit. I know, it's strange, and most likely unhealthy, but I'm going to mention it again in this chapter, although I think this may be the best use yet of that gorgeous shirt.**

**Sam**

**xx**

"So this is it." Rob said with a sigh. "The end of an era."

"Looks like we're loosing our leader." Lyle observed.

"Charlie can't do it any more." Left-ear agreed. "Now he's - I can't even say it." He said defeated. "It's too serious for Charlie."

Charlie stopped adjusting his tie and grinned at his reflection. He looked at them in the mirror. "Guys, I'm not going to the moon, I'm getting married." He told them.

That day had finally come. It was Christmas Eve, as both Charlie and Stella decided that Christmas was coming sooner than Valentines day, so they wanted to get married then. As it was Christmas, Charlie had got into the spirit by not wearing a white shirt, but instead wearing a red one with his black tux. When getting fitted for a suit, he felt more like he was going to a funeral when it came to the shirt being white, so he had decided to add a little colour to the outfit, and he had to say, he looked a bit more than presentable. It was only an hour away now, and Charlie was upstairs, above the church in a chamber that overlooked the seats.

Stella had wanted a church wedding, but it was mainly going to be friends there. Charlie had suggested that she invite her mother but she insisted that she would rather eat dog mess than have her there. Of course, John Bridger couldn't be there, but they both knew that he would be there in his own way. His parents wouldn't be their either, seeing as his mother had died when he was young and he didn't want his father anywhere near Stella. His two sisters and other relatives were coming, but for Stella, there were only a few relatives, such as her elderly grandfather and a few cousins, but other than that she was just inviting friends. Personally, he didn't mind whether half the world turned up or if there were only two other people, as long as he was there, and Stella was there, and there was someone to marry them, he didn't mind.

"You'll never be the same again." Left-ear assured him. "Marriage changes a man. It's all about the three rings."

"What three rings?" Charlie asked.

"The engagement ring." Left-ear began.

"The wedding ring." Lyle continued.

"And the sufferring." Handsome Rob ended.

Charlie laughed. "Come on, guys, this is Stella." He reminded them, and then whispered to himself. "If she hasn't run for the hills."

The rest of the men laughed. The pre-wedding jitters, which Charlie had spent the past two weeks assuring them that he didn't have, had officially begun. Unlike other couples though, that hadn't begun with the money spent on the dress. They had plenty of cash now that the last bits from the gold had come through, leaving them with a hefty $5.4 million each; and seeing that Charlie and Stella's was being put together, they had about $10 million, which was more than enough to pay for the wedding. Unfortunately, Charlie hadn't been able to see the dress yet.

"Charlie. You've had months to panick." Lyle said, "And you wait an hour until it starts. Nice."

"Well," Charlie reasoned. "What if she goes back into her 'I never want to see you again' phase?"

"I might not be one on romance as much as sex," Rob started, "But I think that proposing infront of a sunrise with a pink sapphire ring which I know for a fact cost you $12,000, and the amount of flowers and 'lovely little romantic suprises' as she calls them, would make her go back into that phase."

Charlie continued staring at his reflection. "Ok, you may have a point there."

"I can't believe the person who spend years planning the biggest heist ever, not to mention the revenge following it, is nervous." Left-ear laughed.

"Left, I can't wait until you get married and I can taunt you as well." Charlie said, turning to face them.

"You think it's bad now?" Lyle asked Left-ear. "Just wait until Stella gives gets pregnant. We'll be stuck in a corridor with him begging him to sit down.

Charlie frowned at him. "What?"

Handsome Rob laughed. "It's only a matter of time until there's a mini Charlie running around. We ain't stupid."

"Well, I'm not gonna be pacing in a corridor." Charlie assured them. "When the time comes, I'll be right at Stella's side." He said proudly.

He got a few sarcastic 'Aw's from the boys, and held up his arms. "Ok, how do I look?" He asked.

He got a thumbs up from them all, and sighed. "Now, we've just gotta wait for Stella.

Handsome Rob frowned. "Just out of interest, Charlie. But, who's walking Stella down the aisle?"

Of course, John couldn't do it, so she had been made to find a replacement. She had decided straight away that it should be her grandfather, Alan Bridger, even though it would be a struggle for him to make the walk. He was very old now, but had been a very important person in Stella's life; she had probably seen more of him then she had of her father. "Her grandfather." Charlie told them. "Closest person to John she has."

"Well thats that problem solved." Left-ear said.

"The best man decision didn't go as smoothly." Rob reminded them.

Charlie laughed at them and sat down with them. Unable to choose between his three best friends, he had chosen all of them to be his best men. He had known Left-ear since primary school, back when his name was Darren Cameron. Handsome Rob had taught him more things then he could possibly remember off the top of his head, and it had been him that had urged him to realise that he loved Stella. Lyle had just been fantastic through everything, and had helped him out on so many occassions that it was impossible not to like the lovable geek.

"Come on guys, you're all my men." He said. "I'll need all three of you in case I forget what I'm going to say up there."

This wasn't a joke, as some people thought it might be. When he was talking to anyone and saw Stella over their shoulder, he had a funny habit of forgetting what he was saying and trailing off into nothing. It happened every time, garaunteed, and was the guys main source of amusement to arrange for Stella to 'coincidently' walk in on where they were drinking just to try and keep Charlie distracted - but it never worked. He found it hard to sit still for five minutes once he knew that she was in the room.

"You've written your own vows then?" Handsome Rob asked.

"In a way." Charlie said awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" Left-ear asked.

"It means that he's going to stand up there and improvise because he didn't have a clue what to write down." Lyle explained.

"Yeah, thats probably about right." Charlie agreed.

"Unbelievable." Handsome said, shaking his head.

"Well whenever I wrote something down it sounded corny and the bits that were good I knew I'd never remember, so I'm hoping that the words will come to me when I'm up there." He explained.

In her room at home, Stella was sitting with her grandfather and her best friend Alice, waiting for their car to arrive, having her own pre-marital jitters.

"What if he doesn't turn up?" She said frantically.

"He'll already be there." Alan assured her.

"And he's probably just as nervous as you." Alice added.

"You think so?" Stella asked, getting up and pacing again.

"I know so, now sit down!" Alice said with a small laugh.

Stella ignored her. "What if I do something stupid and trip?" She asked. "Or forget my vows?"

"You won't forget your vows." Alice assured her. "It would be easier to make them up on the spot anyway."

"It would?" Both Alan and Stella asked.

"Of course, that way, the words come naturally and from the heart." Alice explained.

Stella smiled. "Good idea." She said, trying to forget everything she had prepared to say.

"And stop worrying, angel, you look beautiful." Alan said softly.

Stella stopped at his comment and looked in the mirror again. Althought white was a traditional colour for getting married, she had chosen to wear red, seeing as it was Christmas Eve. The dress reached down to the floor, concealing the red strapping sandals that she had spent hours choosing. It was a bustier at the top, and she had a small, cut of desinged jacket that she was wearing because of the cold, but was decorated in the same diamonte fashion as the dress itself. The patterns of jewels ran along the dress's skirt hem, and above at the top of the bustier, along with the edges of the sleeves of the jacket. Around her neck was a delicate but elegant diamond necklace, which matched the diamonte on the dress and jacket, along with delicate matching earrings. Alice had twisted her hair up into an elegant knot on the back of her head, and the pair had spent an entire day shopping for the silver tiara that was placed upon her shining gold hair. She had never seen herself look so wonderful, so beautiful, but there she was, in the dress of her dreams, an hour away from marrying the man she loved.

"There's the car." Alice said, hearing the honk of the horn outside the window. "You ready?" She asked.

Stella spent another moment looking into the mirror, wishing that her father was there to see her in this dress, and there to walk her down the aisle like he should be, before turning away from the glass and taking her grandfathers arm. "Absolutely."


	4. Loving Vows

Charlie was stood at the front of the church now, infront of the mass of people. Panic was still seeping through him, even though he had been assured by his elder sister, Laura, that Stella was now on her way with Alan and Alice. Anxious, he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, still trying to figure out what to say in terms of vows. It was proving as hard as it had been the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that. The only reasonable thing he could think of was 'I love you'.

Handsome Rob nudged his shoulder. "You gonna calm down now?" He asked.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, but the shook his head. "No, I can't."

"God you're like a kid on Christmas Eve wanting presents." Rob muttered under his breath.

"First of all," Charlie pointed out. "It _is _Christmas Eve. Second of all, there's nothing wrong with acting like a kid. Third of all, my present is on her way over here in a car right now."

Defeated, Handsome Rob shook his head again. "You're nuts." He said.

A few more minutes passed, and Charlie began to wonder where she was. _It's just traffic, _he told himself, _just traffic, just traffic, she'll be here, it's just traffic_. A few more minutes passed, and Laura's cell phone started ringing. Charlie jumped at the sound, and started at his sister desperately while she spoke.

"Yeah...Alright, I'll tell him...Sure, that's fine,...Ok see you soon." She hung up and looked at her brother. "The car's broken down." She told him, Charlie looked like he was about to say something, but she held her hand up to stop him, "But, it was just around the corner from the house, so she's going back for the cooper." Laura told him.

"Stella's going to drive the mini cooper here in a wedding dress?" Charlie asked.

"In heels?" Rob added, slightly awed.

"You know her as much as I do, guys, they way she drives, I'd give her three minutes, tops." Laura said.

Charlie sighed. Then turned to Left-ear. "Left, you got the rings?" He asked frantically.

"For the fifteenth time - YES!" He assured Charlie.

"Just-"

"Just checking, I know." Left-ear said with a smile.

Charlie flashed him a smile before beginning to bit down on the skin surrounding his thumb nail. It was nearly red raw now, and Laura sighed heavily, turning to her eight year old son, who was being a page boy, standing proudly beside the other men. "Tommy, give your uncle a hug, stop him worrying." She instructed.

Tommy went over and hugged Charlie, who bent down to recieve his hug. Ruffling his nephews red hair, Charlie stood up fully. "Where's Meagan?" He asked Laura.

"With Stella. She's bridesmaid, remember?" Laura told him.

"Oh yeah." Charlie said stupidly. He turned to his youngest sister, Hannah, who was only seventeen, but had her three month old daughter balanced on her knee. "Shame Charlotte's not old enough to walk down the aisle as well." Charlie laughed. Hannah smiled.

"Don't worry, she's old enough to dance with her uncle at the party." She told him.

A few minutes passed with light conversation, but just as the panick returned to Charlie, music started playing and the doors at the back of the church opened. Charlie's head whipped up from where he was looking at his neice playing with the sleeve of Hannah's dress, and to where his soon-to-be-wife was walking up the aisle - towards him.

When he saw how amazing she looked with her broad smile when she locked eyes with him, he could hardly believe that she was about to marry him. She herself could hardley believe that she was finally getting to walk up the aisle with Charlie standing at the end of it. Of course, with her arm lopped through her grandfathers and Alice and Charlie's neice Meagan following her, along with the other bridesmaids, Joanna and Lucy, Stella's friend's twin children, she missed her father being there with her, but was glad that everyone else could be there. It seemed to take forever to walk up between the rows of people, and she felt like running up to him, whilst Charlie's feet were rooted firmly to the spot.

After what seemed like an age, she was standing before him. Alice took the flowers she was holding, and her grandfather leaned to talk in her ear. "He makes you smile like no one else could," he told her, "I am happy to hand you over to him." Taking her hand, he placed it in Charlie's who gripped it tightly, grinning at her.

The priest went through various passages from the bible, but neither of them heard. Eventually, though, came the time for the vows. Charlie went first, and took a deep breath before giving Stella's hands a reassuring squeeze. Amazingly, the words just came to him.

"Stella, I was suprised how hard it was to come up with something to say to you right now besides telling you that I love you. Now that you're here though, I can't think of anything _not _to say. A lot of things happened to bring us together, some good, some not so good, but all that matters to me is that we are together. I want to tell you so many things; that no matter what happens, I'll always be there; I'll pick you up when you fall, hold your hands when you're stessed out, make you feel safe and comfortable. I want to be there for every smile, every tear and every frustration you have. I know that I can't be there every single second like I want to be, but when I am with you, I want to make you happy. I get the best feeling in the world when you smile at me or just speak to me, because I know that for one second, you were thinking about me. I love you much that I don't want to go to sleep at night, because suddenly my life is better than my dreams. Someone told me once that life is a fairytale, you just have to get past the evil stepmother part to find your happy ending. I've found my happy ending, here, with you, Stella, but it doesn't feel like an ending. It feels like a beginning, a new beginning, _our _beginning. I just want you to know that whatever happens in the future, nothing will ever stop me loving you, because I've never loved someone like I love you; I want you to know that for as long as I'm here, you'll never be alone, because my love is too strong to fade."

When Charlie finished, he could see the tears glistening in Stella's eyes from the beauty of his words. It was a lot easier than he thought. The words didn't even register in his mind before he had said them. She had never known him to put so many of his feelings into words. Stella went next, still smiling incredibly, and holding into his hands.

"God, what can I say that you haven't?" She asked. "You've changed my life so much, and now everything is finally good. When I think of you, of your smile, it might sound silly, but I get butterflies in my stomach. When I go to bed and wake up in the morning beside you, I feel butterflies. To every first kiss of the day, and the words that you say to me, I feel the butterflies. You don't come across many people who give you that sort of feeling every day, you just don't; but somehow, I did, and I wouldn't change a second of it. When I'm with you, everything just seems to fall into place and make sense. The world around you gets hazy and the one thing I can focus on is you and me. It's like I've been given this amazing gift and I want to laugh and cry at the same time, because I'm so lucky to have you, but at first I was so scared that you'd go away. To the world, you might be one person, but to me, you are the world. When I was a little girl, I used to ask all the time was true love is, but I know now that it is something you have to experience to know what it is. I think that true love is when two people would give their life for the other, when they can understand each other so well they can almost read their thoughts, when they know that they would be there for that person no matter what. Some people search their whole lives for that one true, the one thing that will make their lives better. I found it, and it took me so many years to realize that what I was trying so hard to find was right in front of me all along. Being with you makes me feel as though I won't have to try so hard to be happy, that it will just happen, and it does. All you have to do is be near me, and I find myself smiling. I love you, Charlie, and I'll always love you. I'm glad that I'm standing up here with you today."

Charlie felt like he was welling up himself when Stella finished her vows, but, being a man, he forced it back down and simply kept smiling at her. He was resisting the temptation to lean forward and kiss her now, but Stella wanted the traditional wedding, so he would reserve his needs and let her have the traditional style. With the rings on their fingers, they moved onto the final part of the service.

"Do you, Charles Philip Croker, take Stella Marie Bridger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Smiling at Stella and squeezing her hands, Charlie grinned his cheeky grin. "I do."

"And do you, Stella Marie Bridger, take Charles Philip Croker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Smiling back at him, she nodded slightly. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not wasting a second, Charlie pulled Stella towards him to kiss him. He didn't just kiss her once, he kissed her many times, smiling and talking in between, oblivious to the applauding audience. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." Stella told him, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Charlie had one arm around her waist and the other resting tenderly on her cheek. "Me too." He agreed. He kissed her again. "God, I can't believe it, we're finally married. Look at you, you're beautiful. Oh my god, you look fantastic." He observed.

"You don't polish up too badly either." She said slyly. "Is that a new red shirt you're wearing?"

"Yes," He said proudly, "And despite you're impatience with buttons, I'd rather like to keep these ones." They both laughed, "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to her, which she took and they started to walk back down the aisle, this time together.

After they had walked down the steps from the alter, Charlie suprised Stella by lifting her up and carrying her the rest of the way down towards the door, earing a few cheers from their friends. When they got to the door of their car, the red mini cooper, Stella looked over Charlie's shoulder and threw out her bouquet of flowers. Hearing all of the laughs that followed, they both turned to see Handsome Rob now holding Stella's flowers, which had mysteriously flown straight into his grasp when Stella had thrown them. Charlie was laughing so much that he had to set Stella down on the floor so he could nearly double up laughing. It was only that he realised the people were waiting to get the to reception party where there was a vast amount of food, that he joined Stella in the car with a wave to everyone as they pulled out of the parking space.


	5. Speeches and Dancing

Upon entering the hoted where the wedding party was taking place, Charlie and Stella recieved another applause. They spent their time mingling, talking to friends and relatives who gave their congratulations and, like Lyle had predicted earlier, starting making plans for their children who hadn't even been concieved yet. Within an hour, they had aquirred about 15 different children, all of which being strangely mischeivous like Charlie. Spotting her grandfather over on a table in the corner after they had eaten, Stella and Charlie weaved through the crowd to go and see him. They sat down before him, and he smiled watching Charlie wrap his arm around Stella's waist lovingly.

"I am so happy for you." He said over the music in the background.

"Thank you for walking me up the ailse, Grandpa." Stella said, planting a kiss on her grandfather's cheek.

"I should have watched my son do it, but I was honoured that you asked me. Anyway," He piped up. "What are you giving me kisses for?" He asked. "You only have one man to kiss now." Charlie grinned, liking this idea very much, and Stella laughed as well. Alan took Stella's hand. "I haven't seen you this happy since your father was around." He admitted, and Stella smiled. "You take care of her, Charlie. Don't go breaking my granddaughter's heart."

Charlie kissed Stella's temple, the closest part of her body he could reach. "I wouldn't dream of it." He assured Alan. "I'd never hurt her, I love her too much."

"That's what I like to hear." Alan said. "If you'll excuse me, though, there's a little girl over there who asked me to dance."

Looking in the direction of where Alan was indicating, they saw Meagen standing with Tommy. Stella and Charlie watched as Alan danced with grandaughter-in-law, and this gave them a few minutes alone whilst everyone was dancing to party songs. They kissed deeply, and rested their foreheads together when they parted, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Stella kissed him again, but their kiss was cut short by the music ending and the tinging sound of a fork against a wine glass. Looking over at the stage where the live band had been playing, they saw Rob, Lyle and Left-ear standing before the microphones.

"Ok, as we're all best men today," Lyle said, "We're all going to do the speech."

"But it appears we have lost the happy couple." Handsome Rob said, so if someone could please hunt them out and bring them back here, that would be lovely."

Not daring to argue with the applauding crowd, Stella and Charlie emerged from their hidden table and went back to their own seats at their table, near the front. Smiling up at the three men, they listened as they began their well prepared speech. Left-ear going first.

"Now, before I start, the hotel manger has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation. I do have to say, Charlie, you did a good job choosing our suits for today. I think we all look very smart. But I think I might have picked up your suit by mistake this morning - mine feels very loose around the waist, but very tight indeed around the arms and in the crotch. I should thank my fellow best men, Handsome Rob and Lyle, for doing what was expected of them. No more, no less. The main thing is they turned up. I guess it was too much to ask that they turn up sober. Charlie and I have known each other a long time, close to 20 years. We met at school and we have been friends ever since. So, for those of you on Stella's side who are just getting to know Charlie, here is some advice. Never let him date a member of your family. When it came to writing this speech I wasn't short of material. Although most of it I've had to edit, throw away, burn or hand over to the police to help them with their enquiries. So this is what's left over.There are not many best men who can describe both the groom and the bride as true friends, but in that I'm lucky. It is an honour, albeit a most terrifying one, to have been asked to be the best man here today. But I do feel a certain relief to see the end of my duties in sight, as I'm totally certain that Charlie will never have any need to ask me to be his best man again."

There was an applause as Left-ear stood back and Lyle stepped forward to the microphone, in which Left-ear took an exaggurated and splendid bow.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would first like to thank you all for coming today and helping to make Charlie and Stella's wedding such a memorable and special occasion. Personally, I wish you'd all stayed at home and made my job less nerve wracking. From time to time, Charlie does exhibit some outstanding qualities of character which have earned the respect of so many of us gathered here today. His sense of humour, his loyalty, and his generosity at the bar spring to mind. I'd like to take the opportunity to put to good use some advice that a recently married friend gave me. She said Lyle, whatever you do in your speech; don't forget to mention the bride! And let's be honest, how could I? Stella, you look beautiful today and as Charlie has already so eloquently explained in his vows, I know that you have made a great friend of mine the happiest man alive today. Before Rob takes the stage I'd like to say that Charlie's been a great friend to me over the five years I've known him and there are many things I admire about him. He is the most level-headed man I know and, along with his generosity and determination, there is one other thing that stands out, and that is his appreciation of quality. And today, Charlie, you've really surpassed yourself. You have found a lady of true quality in Stella. It's been an honour and a privilege to be your best man today and I hope that one day I'll be asking you to return the same honour to me. Because lets face it, I've got even less friends than you."

Finally, the speech that the married couple were dreading the worst: Handsome Rob's. He had been extremely excited about his part of the speech, which included the toast, and this made them all wonder what he was up to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, believe it or not I've actually lost my speech. This usually only happens after eight pints of lager." He explained, and decided to wing it. "I feel that I've done my duty well so far today, all things considered. I delivered a sober groom to the church on time, and as I give this speech now, I don't _think_ I'm going to offend or embarrass anyone - apart from Charlie, of course. But after this, there still remains one final duty that Stella reminded me about a little earlier. My final duty today will be to dance with the bride, after the groom and her grandfather. Stella, that will be my pleasure, but I'm afraid that I draw the line at dancing with Charlie, Lyle and Left-ear. Although they do look nice in those suits! What about the bride then, ladies and gentlemen? Doesn't she look fantastic? And Charlie has scrubbed up quite nicely too – it's amazing what a flannel and a bar of soap can do. But it's a bit rude of him to have copied my outfit eh! We have now reached that pivotal moment in the speech where I am meant – in good taste – to put the groom down. So, minus the good taste, I'll proceed.I've never thought of Charlie as the type to go in for all that lovie-dovie romantic stuff, and I'm sure all his friends here today would describe him as a bit of a lad - a man's man. Well, I was shocked - shocked to learn that Charlie has a habit of leaving things around the house for Stella to find. No, not dirty socks or empty beer cans, but "I love you" notes. In fact, it's a habit that has spread beyond the house and to the car when, one frosty morning in winter, he scraped in the ice on Stella's car windscreen, "I love you", so that she would find it in the morning on the way to work. Isn't that cute? But the one that really choked me up - the one that really made me blink back the tears - was the time that Stella found the words "I love you" written on the last sheet of toilet paper in the bathroom. Now Charlie, that's a trick that's really best done with a Rolo - as demonstrated by what Stella apparently did with that sheet of paper once she'd read it. And now for the toast: To the happy couple, may their happiness be complete, their marriage long and prosperous and every wedding speech they hear be funnier and shorter than mine. To Stella and Charlie."

Everyone raised the glasses and applauded Lyle and Left-ear as they left the stage, all clapping Charlie on the shoulder as the sat back down, nearly resulting in Charlie drowning in his drink. But Rob stayed on the stage. "Usually, the groom does his speech before the best men, but someone has only just told me that, so now, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the groom, Charlie Croker."

Reluctantly, and with an encouraging kiss from Stella, Charlie went over to the stage and took up the microphone, thanking Rob as he did so.

"Good evening everyone. My wife and I, oh how I've waited to say those words, are delighted that you were able to come to our wedding. I can't imagine a happier way to start married life than with our family and friends around us. Perhaps you have already noticed, but Stella and I have chosen a day to marry that is of real personal significance, December 24th, Christmas Eve. Christmas growing up for us both was a hard time, as our close friends and family know, so because of today, we'll finally have a reason to smile when Christmas approaches. I feel very fortunate to be marrying Stella and I didn't want to miss the opportunity of giving her everything she deserved … beautiful flowers and a wonderful white wedding car, which unfortunately was replaced by a red mini-cooper, so I hope you've all enjoyed the day as much as my credit card company has. All the hard work getting Stella ready for today has been worth it. She looks even more beautiful than she does normally, if that's even possible, and I hope that I will be everything she could ever hope for in a husband. If there is one thing I have learnt from her, it is patience, and today was worth all the waiting. In preparation for this moment, I've been trying hard to come up with something original that would sum up everything that I feel about Stella, and how much this day means to me. But nothing quite expresses what I wanted to say, so let me keep it old-fashioned and say, in front of all our family and friends: "I love you". One of my official duties in this speech is to thank the bridesmaid, but I would have done so anyway. My neice, Meagan, despite being only ten yaers old, has been a terrific help to Stella, not only today, but throughout the many weeks of intense preparation, and they have both carried out their duties splendidly. We have a gift for her, but in the meanwhile would you all please raise your glasses in a toast to – the bridesmaid! A big thank you to the ushers; Rob, Lyle and Left-ear. It was a stipulation for the wedding that the ushers weren't allowed to look better than the bridegroom and I'm pleased to say the have accomplished their role admirably. Cheers guys to an awesome job! You guys and I go way back, and you've always been there for me. I remember when I lost my first job, Left-ear was there. When I broke my arm falling out of a window, Lyle was there. And when I crashed my first car, Rob was there. In fact, come to think about it, guys - you're a jinx! Both Alan and Stella have asked me to mention Stella's father, John. John was a wonderful man, friend and father. For sure, he's looking down on us today, so proud of his little girl. And also, for sure, he wouldn't want any of us to be sad on such a day. Perhaps we can help him to be with us in two ways: first by a quiet moment to remember all the happy times, and then by continuing with this celebration just as he would have wished. To my wife, my bride and joy, thank you for everything you have done. You know everything about me and love me just the same. I have my faults, yet you still agreed to marry me. I am extremely lucky today to be the one to marry you - and I hope this is the start of many happy years together. So I'd like to make one final toast to the new Mrs Stella Croker." Everyone raised their glasses and applauded. "Also, I was hoping that she might also join me for our first married dance now."

Smiling, Charlie left the stage and held his hand out to Stella, who accepted it and stood up. Pulling her close, Charlie didn't care for the people who were watching them. All he cared about was his wife, his Stella, who was finally his indeed. Gazing into her eyes, they didn't leave the dancefloor for hours, until guests started to say their goodbyes to them.


	6. Natural Loving Father

Guests were leaving, but Charlie and Stella were still dancing. Even though they had gone to so much trouble with the invitations and making sure that all the guests were going to be able to make it as it was Christmas Eve, they newly married couple only had eyes for each other. Occassionally, they would have to hold their dance for a moment, while they said their goodbyes and the kids that were there demanded hugs, but as soon as they had a chance, they were back in each others arms. The others all thought it was quite amusing, seeing Charlie so loved up and oblivious to everything else around him, but he would rather be focused entirely on her, then never have seen her at all.

Stella had previously been dancing with him to a faster song, so there was a small gap between them although this song was much slower. Truth be told, he was scared to dance with anyone else seeing as his neices had had a fun time trying to teach him a party dance they had learned, but one that had left him with a lot of bruises on his feet no doubt.

His hand was lying on Stella's waist, and the other holding her hand, whilst her free hand was resting on the top of his arm, clutching it lightly. The gap between them was small, and their bodies were skimming each others playfully as they moved to the music. For the first time that night, Charlie found himself humming along to the music that was playing. Seeing Stella's amused and impressed look, he laughed a little, and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. He continued along with the music, finding that he never knew that he knew all of the words to this song. It was one that he had never really listened carefully to the words before, but it was one that summed up everything he was feeling at that moment.

_Everytime our eyes meet,  
This feeling inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take.  
Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me,  
And it just blows me away. _

I've never been this close to anyone or anything.  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

It was a song that she had heard before, but she had never heard it so well. Hearing it straight from Charlie's mouth made it all the more special, as did the way he was looking down at her as he sung along to it. Here in his arms, she had never felt so wanted, so loved, she just wanted to stay here forever, with him.

_I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you. _

He knew that every line was true. There was nothing that she did that didn't grasp his full attention, leaving him breathless simply by standing in the same room together. Now they were married, he knew that nothing would ever take them away from each other. They were going to be happy, for once, and it made him happy just to see her with a smile on her face. He was a sucker for her smile.

_The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me,  
You touch every place in my heart.  
Oh it feels like the first time, every time,  
I wanna spend a whole night, in your eyes. _

This song would hold so much more meaning to her from now on, as did every song that Charlie did this too. He had the amazing ability to turn something she hated into something she loved. She had hated him once, when her father died, but now, she couldn't imagine life without the infamous Charlie Croker.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you. _

Every little thing that you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
Oh, every little thing that you do,  
Baby, I'm amazed by you.

The song finished, and they kissed, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, but also the first. "You're going to have to stop singing to me, Charlie, or I'll expect it more often." She told him teasingly.

"If that's what you want," He told her. "Anything for you."

She smiled, and somehow found a way to bring herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "When did you get to be so unimaginally romantic?" She asked him.

He looked at her with such love in his eyes before replying, "When I found out it was you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

He could always win her over with a simple line, one that held so little words, but so much meaning. He could do so much to her heart that no one had ever done before, but that was only part of the reason she loved him so much.

"Charlie?" His sister's voice called over, and they broke their gaze to see Hannah waving them over. "Are you going to give your neice her dance before we go home?" She taunted.

Charlie laughed, remembering that he had promised three-month-old Ellie a dance. Hannah came over with the baby, who was suprisingly still awake, having had a long nap during all the speeches and dinner, and placed the girl in her uncle's arms. Keeping one arm around Stella and one firmly around his niece, he balanced Ellie so she was leaning against his chest, her fragile little head resting on his shoulder while she played with the collar of his shirt. Another song began playing in the background, another that Charlie knew surprisingly well, as did Stella, and this time they both sang along, while Ellie lay contently against him, looking up at her uncle and aunt with wide, aweing eyes.

From across the room, Hannah observed with Laura at the dancing couple. Laura was sitting at the table, with Meagan asleep with her head in her lap. Tommy was still running around, tauning Handsome Rob with the inside of party poppers by rolling them up in a ball and making him a wig out of them. Rob, who was by no suprise, extremely drunk, was bending down to help Tommy keep the makeshift coloured wig ontop of his head.

"He's a natural." Laura said, looking at the way Charlie handled Hannah's baby daughter. "Surprising how he's so good a father when all we've known from ours is pain." She thought aloud.

"Charlie's raised me since I was a year old," Hannah added. "He's the closest thing to a father I'll ever have." To lighten the mood a little, she nudged her elder sister in the ribs playfully. "How long do you give it before they're parents themselves?" She said, motioning towards Stella and Charlie, who both looked very at home with the tiny figure of Ellie with them.

"Not long." Laura predicted. "A few months, maybe. Won't it be good for them if they have two reasons to love Christmas for now on?"

"A wedding and a baby?" Hannah asked, contemplating the idea in her head, almost plotting. "Could happen."

"He deserves to raise his own child." Laura said, remembering how through their childhood, after their mother had died, Charlie was the only father figure they had, and he had raised them, and kept them safe from their father. "He'll be a brilliant father."

There was silence for a moment before Hannah said quietly. "He already is a brilliant father, _my _brilliant father."

When the song ended again, Stella laughed a little.

"What?" Charlie asked. "I don't sound _that _bad, do I?"

"Not that." She assured him, and nodded downwards. "Ellie."

Charlie looked down and saw that the rythmic swaying to the music seemed to have sent Ellie into a deep sleep. Where they had stopped moving, he could feel the tiny movements of her chest as she breathed slowly in and out against him. She looked like a little angel as she slept, and Charlie pressed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"You're a natural with her," Stella said softly.

"That's because she's my little niece and she loves her uncle." He said with a proud grin on his face.

"I've yet to meet a kid who doesn't love you." She reminded him.

"The only ones I care about loving me are Tommy, Meagen, Ellie, and the ones that we'll have one day." He said confidently.

Stella smiled challengingly. "And how many do you plan on having?" She asked playfully, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, judging on my plans for tonight, at least twelve, maybe more." He said back, equally playfully, but trying to sound deadly serious. They both laughed, but then quietened, remembering that Ellie was still sleeping soundly between them. "Everyone's leaving." Charlie pointed out, noticing that some people were helping to clear up.

"Maybe we should too." Stella suggested, reading his mind.

"Better get this little one back to her Mom then." Together they walked over to Hannah and Laura, and handed back Ellie to Hannah. "Fast asleep." He told her.

"How do you do it?" She asked. "I've been trying to get her to sleep for an hour!"

"Magic touch." He said. "Anyway, we're off to the hotel, we've got a plane to catch in the morning."

"All set for the honeymoon I take it?" Laura asked.

They had the honeymoon all booked and ready for Paris, two weeks of paradise, undisturbed by anyone or anything. "All packed and ready to go."

"Ring me when you get in then." Laura said, repeating the line that he usually said to her whenever she went away. "Then I know you haven't done something stupid like parachuted out of the plane in the middle of the ocean."

Charlie dropped his jaw open a little. "Would I do something stupid like that?"

All three women exchanged glances before nodding sadly. "Yeah, probably, Char." Hannah said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

He kissed his sisters on the cheek, and went with Stella to say goodbye to the guys, who didn't have anything to say to them that wasn't suggesting or obscene; obviously the presence of Tommy, Charlie's young nephew, didn't sway their comments to be any cleaner. After saying all their goodbyes, they called a cab, and went to the hotel they were staying in, ready for their new lives together.


End file.
